All in Black
by xxxRima
Summary: A la suite d'une bataille, Masamune se retrouve gravement blessé. Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir faillit à la tâche de toujours protéger son seigneur, Kojurou décide alors de s'occuper de se dernier.


L'armée marchait d'un pas lourd et silencieux sur le sol poussiéreux. Les chevaux étaient fatigués, de même que les soldats qui les montaient. Tous étaient épuisés, éreintés par la bataille qui venait de se dérouler.

Même s'ils avaient remportés la victoire sur l'armée adverse, le moral n'était pas au rendez-vous. Au cours de l'affrontement, leur chef Date Masamune avait été grièvement blessé au visage, aux yeux plus précisément, et avait ainsi perdu beaucoup de sang.

La conscience du jeune capitaine vacillait entre noir et blanc, même si sa vie n'était pas engagée. Il tenait à peine sur son cheval qui marchait au pas, lui aussi fatigué de l'affrontement. Ne voulant pas le voir s'effondrer de sa monture, son bras droit et œil droit Katakura Kojurou, l'avait alors calé derrière lui sur son cheval, la tête du jeune chef reposant sur l'épaule du plus vieux. La troupe avait donc continué sa route en direction de la province d'Oshu dont leur chef en était le seigneur.

Une fois rentrés, les soldats valides avaient entreprit de soigner leurs compagnons blessés, tandis que Kojurou portait son maître dans sa chambre afin qu'il reçoive lui aussi des soins. Il l'avait lavé, changé, allongé dans son futon et il avait également désinfecté et bandé les yeux de son maître qui reposait docilement sous les couvertures.

Il s'en voulait tellement. C'était de sa faute si Masamune avait été si grièvement blessé. Lui, Katakura Kojurou avait failli à sa tâche d'œil droit, celle de protéger son maître. Emporté par la bataille, il n'avait pas remarqué ce soldat, plus téméraire que les autres, attaqué Masamune par derrière, alors que celui-ci été déjà occupé avec trois adversaires. De plus, Masamune avait été attaqué dans son angle mort, ne sentant la présence hostile qu'au dernier moment. Il s'était retourné et avait dévié d'une de ses six griffes la lame qui avait essayé de lui trancher la tête, lui coupant à la place son œil unique et balafrant la cicatrice de l'œil manquant. Quand Kojurou avait de nouveau posé son regard sur son maître après s'être débarrassé de ses assaillants, il l'avait vu s'effondrer, une flaque de sang s'agrandissant au niveau de son visage. Emporté par la rage, Kojurou avait alors couru au secours de son seigneur, tuant tout ennemi sur sa route, et l'avait éloigné du champ de bataille, tandis qu'il hurlait un changement de stratégie qui permit ensuite à l'armée d'Oshu de remporté la bataille rapidement.

Lorsqu'il avait nettoyé le sang poisseux qui maculait le visage de son capitaine, Kojurou ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. En effet, même si Masamune avait été touché aux yeux, la blessure était moins grave que l'impression qu'elle donnait. Une longue coupure parcourait le visage du jeune seigneur, le coupant de la paupière droite à celle de gauche.

Maintenant, cela faisait deux jours qu'il été auprès de son maître, veillait sur son sommeil réparateur et attendant son réveil. Mais même si la vie de ce dernier n'était plus en danger il s'en voulais toujours. Il avait fallu qu'il le quitte quelques instants pour qu'il soit blessé. Il aurait pu perdre la vie mais Kojurou préférerait que ce soit lui qui meure à sa place. Il ferma les yeux, prit le tantö qui reposait sur son présentoir, sur un des meubles de la chambre et quitta la pièce, laissant le blessé seul.

Il avait beau essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, il n'y arrivait pas et restait plongé dans l'obscurité. De plus, son corps semblait lourd, ses membres étaient engourdis et il avait un affreux mal de tête. Portant difficilement une main son visage et sentant un bandage, Masamune compris alors pourquoi ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il appela alors Kojurou, sans obtenir de réponse, et décida donc de quitter sa chambre, se levant avec difficulté et tapotant le vide ou les murs pour se repérer et se diriger.

Il continuait toujours de l'appeler, il continuait toujours de marcher en touchant les murs. Etrangement, il entendait plus distinctement tous les bruits alentours. Privé de la vue, c'était son ouïe qui prenait le relais. Soudain, comme un bruit cristallin, Masamune entendit le bruit d'une lame que l'on dégaine lentement. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et grâce à son toucher, il reconnut instinctivement la porte coulissante sur laquelle sa main était posée, la chambre de Kojurou.

Même s'il était jeune, Date Masamune n'était pas quelqu'un d'idiot. Une part de lui s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement sur le champ de bataille, il avait mal protégé ses arrières. Mais une autre personne était aussi en faute. Elle l'avait laissé sans défense quelques instants, quelques instants qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie. Et parce que cette personne avait faillit à son devoir, rongée par la culpabilité, elle tenterait de mettre fin à ses jours, comme à chaque fois qu'il était blessé par sa faute. Finalement, c'était Kojurou l'idiot.

Alors qu'il allait se planter la lame dans l'abdomen, la porte de sa chambre coulissa brusquement, dévoilant un Masamune apparemment de méchante humeur.

-Kojurou ! Bastard !cria le jeune seigneur d'Oshu à l'adresse de son œil droit.

Celui-ci stoppa son geste et leva les yeux vers son seigneur.

-Masamune-sama, articula-t-il étonné.

Même s'il ne voyait plus, Masamune avait tout de suite compris les intentions de son capitaine lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit si familier de la lame que l'on retire de son fourreau. Le sang lui était tout de suite montée au cerveau et il avait brusquement ouvert la porte. Il avait senti Kojurou s'arrêter au moment même où il était entré. Il s'avançait maintenant vers le plus vieux, mais ne remarquant pas le fourreau du tantö sur le sol, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le tatami.

-Masamune-sama ! s'écria l'œil droit en allant aider son jeune maître.

Le plus jeune s'était mis à jurer parce qu'un soit disant « fucking truc » l'avait fait tomber. Il se releva avec l'aide de Kojurou et lui demanda ensuite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire au juste Kojurou ?

Même s'il ne le vis pas, celui-ci s'inclina et lui répondit :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Masamune-sama, c'est de ma faute si vous avez été blessé. Et pour expier celle-ci j'allais…

-Tu allais essayer de te suicider comme d'habitude, fit le dragon aveugle en soupirant. Tu ne changeras jamais Kojurou.

-Mais enfin, j'ai failli à mon devoir de toujours vous protéger et vous avez failli perdre la vie. Je ne peux pas être pardonné pour cela.

-Je veux bien te pardonner Kojurou, à condition que tu t'occupes de moi jusqu'à ce que je recouvre la vue, ok ? expliqua le jeune en affichant ton sourire narquois.

Le plus vieux ne fit rien, il regardait son seigneur avec sérieux. Et son seigneur attendait sa réponse, qui il en était sûr, serait positive. Il se baissa alors pour ranger la lame dans son fourreau, la reposa sur une petite étagère de sa chambre et s'inclina de nouveau devant son jeune seigneur.

-Très bien Masamune-sama, je vais m'occuper de vous.

-Alright Kojurou, fit alors Masamune, son sourire s'étant fait plus large.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Kojurou s'occupait de son jeune seigneur, l'assistant dans toutes ses actions et gardant toujours un œil attentif sur lui. Masamune se comportait comme à son habitude, même s'il était plus facilement irritable qu'à l'ordinaire, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait momentanément plus se défouler lors de ses entraînements au sabre ou autre activité de ce genre qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Masamune se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, tout cela à cause d'un manque de sommeil. Kojurou le remarqua dès l'instant où il entra dans la chambre de son blessé.

-Je crois que vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit Masamune-sama, ai-je tort ? demanda calmement l'œil droit.

-Shit… C'est ce fucking vent qui n'a fait que me réveiller. J'aurai préféré un orage avec des éclairs tiens, lui répondit-il en faisant la moue et en croisant ses bras.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire Kojurou. Il savait que son seigneur adorait l'orage depuis son enfance. Parfois, Masamune veillait toute la nuit avec Kojurou pour pouvoir regarder les éclairs fendre le ciel et dessiner des formes énigmatiques dans le noir de la nuit. Lui et son oeil droit avaient pris cette habitude peu après que Kojurou avait remarqué l'admiration du futur seigneur d'Oshu pour ce phénomène naturel impressionnant quand il était plus jeune. Et à chaque fois que Masamune assistait un tel spectacle, il avait l'impression d'assister à un feu d'artifice.

-Si jamais vous manquez trop de sommeil, vous pourrez toujours faire une sieste dans la journée, fit Kojurou pour taquiner le jeune dragon.

-Tch, je ne suis plus un enfant Kojurou, je n'ai plus besoin de sieste.

Le capitaine tendit alors son petit-déjeuner à son seigneur, en faisant attention à ses moindres faits et gestes tandis que ce dernier commençait à manger avec appétit.

Depuis qu'il avait les yeux bandés, Masamune trouvait ses journées bien longues et moroses, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait quasiment rien faire sans l'aide de Kojurou. L'idée de s'entraîner au sabre lui avait bien traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises mais son capitaine le lui avait fermement interdit, sous prétexte qu'il «fallait qu'il se repose pour guérir plus rapidement». God damn… Il était donc obligé de rester enfermer dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour ses besoins vitaux et passant son temps à discuter de tout et de rien avec on œil droit.

Peu après le petit-déjeuner, le jeune chef d'Oshu avait donc passé la majeure partie de sa matinée dans les bains extérieurs avec, bien sûr, Kojurou et quelques-uns des soldats, très inquiets de voir leur chef dépérir à rester ainsi inactif. Ensuite, Masamune était retourné dans sa chambre, laissant sa porte ouverte sur l'engawa et le jardin pour prendre l'air, et discutait maintenant allègrement avec son capitaine des futures batailles à mener, ainsi que des potentielles futures alliances à former en cas de problème une fois sa vue retrouvée.

Puis soudain, un blanc se fit dans leur discussion. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune chef d'Oshu sombre dans un sommeil léger. La fine brise qui allait et venait dans la pièce lui faisait du bien, elle lui ôtait tout sentiments ou pensées négatives et le laissait dans un était de paix. Une paix intérieure qu'il peinait de plus en plus à retrouver depuis un certain temps. A vrai dire, il n'était plus vraiment en paix avec lui-même depuis qu'il avait tué son grand frère lorsqu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. C'est pour ça qu'il savourait chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque dixième de cette paix qui l'envahissait entièrement, de son corps jusqu'à ses cellules les plus microscopiques. Et puis, même si elle était faible, la respiration de Kojurou le calmait également. Et grandement aussi. Le souffle régulier et doux qui faisait légèrement vibrer l'air jusqu'à ses tympans. C'était aussi comme si cette respiration était la sienne. Et entouré de tous ces éléments bienfaiteurs, Masamune tomba dans un sommeil alors plus profond.

Masamune se réveilla une heure plus tard, la porte donnant sur l'engawa toujours ouverte et la brise lui caressant toujours la joue. Cependant, il sentait que la respiration de Kojurou avait disparue. Il découvrit alors grâce à ses sens qu'il était effectivement seul dans la pièce. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus dans ce réveil c'était lui-même. Il avait fait une sieste alors qu'il avait horreur de ça. Et il avait lui-même dit à Kojurou quelques heures plus tôt que n'étant plus un enfant, il n'en avait plus besoin et n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, cette pause lui avait fait du bien, même s'il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar sans pour autant réussir à s'en souvenir. Râlant intérieurement contre lui-même, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre en tâtonnant les murs.

Il marcha dans toute la maison, ne croisant… personne. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste le gazouillement des oiseaux et le bruissement de la brise dans les arbres que l'on pouvait entendre grâce aux portes et aux diverses fenêtres ouvertes ici et là. On pouvait également sentir l'odeur des fleurs du jardin ou bien le délicat arôme des cerisiers en fleurs sous ce ciel d'un bleu étincelant. Profitant d'être seul, Masamune sortit alors à l'extérieur.

Etant attentif à tout, Masamune marchait dans le petit bois un peu en retrait du domaine, laissant ses mains glisser sur les troncs d'arbres pour se guider. Il se promenait depuis maintenant un petit moment, lorsque soudain, il sentit quelques gouttes lui couler le long de la nuque. Il sentit également une autre goutte lui couler le long de la joue et sans même y comprendre une quelconque logique, il se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais comment le temps peut-il changer si subitement au Nihon, se demanda-t-il désemparé. Shit ! Foutu climat montagnard ouais !

Tapotant autour de lui et essayant de marcher le plus vite qu'il pût, Masamune retourna en direction de son domaine. Mais le sol était glissant, boueux, comme les troncs d'arbres qui lui éraflaient les mains et les branches mortes qui lui écorchaient les genoux quand il tombait par terre. Les petites gouttes qu'il avait senti plus tôt étaient maintenant devenu une véritable averse, le mouillant jusqu'aux os et alourdissant son kimono ainsi que son hakama.

Alors qu'il marchait tant bien que mal depuis de longues minutes, il réussit à discerner un son au loin. Un appel. Son nom. Une personne l'appelait et cette personne n'était autre que Kojurou. Masamune se dirigea donc en direction de la voix de son œil droit en l'appelant à son tour. Enfin il pourrait s'abriter de cette fucking pluie ! Et changer de vêtements aussi. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il allait encore se faire enguirlander par Kojurou. Il le voyait déjà venir : «Mais vous êtes fou Masamune-sama ! Sortir dehors alors que vous n'avez toujours pas recouvré la vue ! Et s'il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose ?» Ouais, aujourd'hui était visiblement une bonne journée, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Kojurou séchait soigneusement maintenant les cheveux de son seigneur. Ils étaient installés dans la chambre du plus jeune après que celui-ci se soit lavé, réchauffé puis changé. Masamune portait un simple kimono violet aux bordures dorées, sur le dos duquel était parsemé des poits blancs, roses et rouges. De plus, plusieurs parties de son corps comme ses mains, son visage ou encore ses genoux et ses pieds étaient bandés ou tachetés de pansements que Kojurou avait mis sur ses éraflures et autres plaies. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le capitaine, c'était qu'à cause de cette averse et de ses égratignures, la plaie de son seigneur aux yeux s'était rouverte.

-Kojurou, j'ai mal à la tête, fit Masamune en soupirant.

-Je vais changer votre bandage tout de suite, Masamune-sama.

Celui-ci resta immobile et silencieux, malgré la douleur que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage pendant que Kojurou lui lavait doucement la plaie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de bander la longue coupure, il garda ses mains sur le visage de son jeune seigneur et lui caressa tendrement les joues.

-Kojurou ? demanda le seigneur d'Oshu, quelque peu étonné de cette marque d'affection.

-C'est de ma faute. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si jamais vous ne retrouviez pas la vue.

-Arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis, fit Masamune d'un air blasé.

-Mais comment faire pour que vous me pardonniez ?

Masamune resta silencieux quelques secondes puis lâche finalement :

-Embrasse-moi.

Kojurou le regarda quelques instants l'air surpris mais finalement ses lèvres sur celles du dragon borgne. Alors qu'il allait s'écarter, Masamune appuya plus fort sur les lèvres qui étaient collées aux siennes afin de prolonger encore un peu le contact. Après s'être séparé, Kojurou regarda le visage de son jeune maître, qui semblait troublé mais qui affichait un petit sourire.

-Masamune-sama, je…

-Continue, l'interrompit le jeune seigneur d'Oshu, apparemment content.

Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par céder la tentation et embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son compagnon. Rapidement, les baisers échangés se firent plus passionnés et Masamune se retrouva allongé sur son futon, avec Kojurou au-dessus de lui. Lentement, il passa ses mains autour des épaules du plus vieux et lui caressa la nuque, ce qui sembla visiblement plaireau plus vieux, qui accentua un peu plus leur baiser en cours. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants afin de reprendre leur souffle, chacun sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre près de son visage. Masamune avait les pommettes rouges, de même que ses oreilles, très sensibles à ce qu'il venait de se passer et son corps était secoué de légers tremblements. Kojurou le regardait profondément, intensément, mais toujours avec ce même visage et cette même expression.

-Masamune-sama, je ne pense pas que…

-Tais-toi Kojurou. J'en veux plus, j'en veux encore, je te veux.

Cette fois, c'est Masamune qui prit les devant en embrassant langoureusement Kojurou qui n'opposa aucune résistance et se mit lui aussi à caresser son compagnon. Tout doucement, il glissa sa main sous l'encolure du kimono du jeune dragon et effleura sa clavicule, faisant couler ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, sa nuque puis revenant sensuellement jusqu'à son cou, où il vient y déposer plusieurs baisers, qui semblaient satisfaire ,Masamune à l'entente des soupirs amoureux qu'il laissait parfois échapper de sa bouche entrouverte.

Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient furtivement le temps de reprendre leur souffle ou de se regarder, pour ensuite mieux reprendre leur danse passionnée. Masamune se retrouva au-dessus de Kojurou qui lui caressait les cheveux. Soudain, un de ses mains glissa le long du corps de son dragon désormais nu et s'arrêta sur son fessier rond et bien formé. Au même instant, il captura les lèvres de son seigneur et introduisit un doigt, puis un deuxième dans l'intimité de ce dernier qui fit la grimace et cria faiblement, malgré tous les tendres baisers que Kojurou pouvait lui donner. Petit à petit, le capitaine habitua son seigneur à sa présence en lui, toujours en l'embrasant ou en le caressant pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Et pourtant, même s'il avait mal, Masamune se sentait bien, plus que bien, mais il en voulait vraiment plus. Offrant un visage rougi de plaisir malgré le bandage qui lui cachait partiellement le visage, Masamune demanda son œil droit :

-Kojurou, je veux… plus… maintenant, fit-il tout en haletant.

Cédant aux attentes de son partenaire, Kojurou retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Masamune et y présenta son membre durci par le plaisir et qu'il enfonça alors en Masamune. Celui-ci, sous le coup de la douleur foudroyante, cria plus fort et s'agrippa fermement à Kojurou, lui laissant des marques de griffes sur le torse. Une fois entièrement rentré et lui aussi haletant, Kojurou embrassa vigoureusement Masamune qui répondit au baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur. Ainsi, ils commencèrent leurs vas et viens, changeant parfois de tempo à leur danse enflammée, s'embrassant avec toujours plus de passion, tournant et se retournant entre les couvertures du futon, haletant et criant de plaisir, leur chaleur et leur sueur se mélangeant, leur corps s'unissant et leur cœur se connectant.

Cette nuit, qui ne dura pourtant que quelques heures, leur parut à tous les deux infinie, pleine de passion et si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait encore entendre les échos de leurs soupirs, de leurs gémissements, de leurs halètements qui résonnaient toujours dans la pièce, tandis que les deux étaient enlacés et reposaient tranquillement sous les couvertures. La tête de Masamune était calée entre l'épaule et le cou de Kojurou, tandis que celui-ci serrait le corps de son seigneur contre lui, lui donnant de sa chaleur corporelle.

Le petit matin arriva avec le chant des oiseaux, une brise nouvelle ainsi que le parfum des fleurs de cerisiers fraîchement ouvertes pour cette journée nouvelle. Sentant un corps s'agiter contre lui, Kojurou ouvrit les yeux et constata que c'était Masamune qui s'était retourné et éveiller. Celui-ci était en train de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le bord du futon et offrait à son fidèle bras droit la courbe magnifique de son dos, de sa nuque à ses reins, ainsi que de ses épaules fines mais pourtant musclées, de même que ses bras et ses cuisses qu'il laissait apercevoir. Mais rapidement Kojurou remarqua que Masamune tremblotait et que ce qu'il avait pris pour la chaleur de Masamune sur son épaule était en réalité du sang encore frais. Cela lui fit comme un choc et il comprit tout de suite que la blessure de son seigneur s'était de nouveau rouverte.

-Je suis désolé Masamune-sama, tout ceci est de ma faute, s'excusa Kojurou tout en se levant également.

-Kojurou, fit soudainement le jeune seigneur d'Oshu. Change mon bandage, je crois que…

Kojurou s'afféra alors rapidement à sa tâche, ne voulant pas faire souffrir son seigneur plus que nécessaire. Alors qu'il nettoyait la plaie, il se rendit compte qu'elle était parfaitement cicatrisée et que le sang n'était que des larmes que son seigneur avait dû laisser couler sans s'en rendre compte. Cependant, Masamune l'arrêta dans son geste. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes dans un étrange silence et finalement, Masamune tenta un mouvement. Dans la plus grande concentration, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Masamune-sama attendez ! Vous…

-Chut, le stoppa-t-il. Je crois que… je peux enfin rouvrir les yeux.

Kojurou resta étonné. Après plusieurs semaines de cécité, son seigneur recouvrait enfin la vue, après juste une nuit. Masamune semblait heureux, très même, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Le capitaine pouvait presque sentir le dragon se réveiller de son long sommeil et commencer à rugir. Sa vue était encore trouble mais il pouvait enfin de nouveau goûter aux couleurs qui se présentaient à lui, couleurs qu'il ferait siennes une fois de retour sur les champs de batailles à la conquête du Nihon. Sa blessure lui avait fait prendre du retard qu'il comptait bien rattraper le plus vite possible. Montrant franchement son plaisir en affichant un large sourire carnassier, Masamune fit à son œil droit :

-Je crois que le dragon borgne a dormi bien assez longtemps. Si je reste ainsi inactif, le tigre va bientôt finir par s'ennuyer.

Kojurou sourit à son tour. Il retrouvait enfin son seigneur, son dragon et maintenant qu'il était de retour, l'action allait enfin reprendre même s'il devait se l'avouer, ses quelques semaines de repos forcé ne lui avait pas déplus. De plus, le moral de l'armée allait remonter en flèche lorsqu'il dirait aux soldats que leur capitaine allait bien et qu'il reprendrait du service sans attendre. Se levant, Masamune accorda une tape sur l'épaule de Kojurou pour le remercier et quitta la chambre en sifflotant, encore nu comme un ver, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire l'œil droit. Masamune était un gamin et il le resterait encore un moment, pensa le plus vieux.

Les chevaux piétinaient le sol de leur sabots, les soldats étaient impatients, tous attendaient l'arrivée de leur seigneur d'Oshu, Date Masamune. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de son fidèle œil droit, Katakura Kojurou. Les soldats le saluèrent grandement, applaudissant et sifflant afin d'honorer le retour de leur capitaine comme il se devait. Celui-ci monta à cheval et vint se positionner à la tête de son armée, suivit par son capitaine, resté un peu en arrière. Tous attendaientt qu'il parle, qu'il leur offre enfin ses mots fétiches qu'il prononçait toujours avant de partir sur les champs de bataille.

-Aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur à jouer et un jeune tigre se trouve également là où je veux attaquer. Ne laissons pas une si belle occasion filer. Cap sur Kawanakajima ! Are you ready guys ? cria alors le dragon borgne.

Ses soldats lui répondirent eux aussi en criant, leur plaisir et leur joie se faisant entendre.

- Have fun ! Let's party !

Martelant le sol poussiéreux, les chevaux partirent au galop, traversant champs, rivières et prairies, à la conquête de gloire, derrière cet emblème du tourbillon turquoise qu'arborait fièrement dans son dos le jeune capitaine. Et si un quelconque soldat avait eu l'idée à ce moment-là de regarder le ciel, il aurait pu y voir un magnifique dragon déchirer les nuages et les cieux, à la poursuite de son but, de son rêve et de ses ambitions.


End file.
